Desarme
by Ocasotros
Summary: El relato se enfoca en los pensamientos del Sargento Jack Kellar que resulta de toda su experiencia armamentística.Cronológicamente es el epílogo de mis historias basadas en este juego. Tal vez no la última historia.


Fue precisamente cuando concluyó la última ráfaga de siete disparos, que volvió a cuestionarse su estilo de vida. Se dejó obnubilar por el suave deslice de la humareda proveniente del cañón como lo había hecho con tantas atrocidades que tuvo que presenciar en combate, sin ser capaz de intervenir, participando apenas con un sentimiento de estupefacta incredulidad. De esa forma, siendo sólo un mero espectador con el paso de las jornadas fue dejando caer sus ideales, insensibilizar sus emociones primitivas y desinhibir sus impulsos más primigenios, a medida que se enfrentaba con la crueldad y el horror presentes en el campo de batalla. Y justamente por esa metamorfosis que seguía experimentando, se planteó por primera vez ante el surgimiento de sus incógnitas morales, si ya no las había violado lo suficiente como para que no exista un camino de vuelta que pueda redimirlo. O mucho peor, se planteó con nostalgia si realmente esas preguntas sobre el bien y lo correcto pertenecían a su moral actual, a su yo verdadero, o si, en efecto, eran anacrónicas y correspondían a una etapa lejana a la que ya nunca volvería como a las creencias de la infancia en las que se deja abierta la expectativa a la posibilidad de que existan seres fantásticos. Y recordó en retrospectiva cuáles fueron los pasos claves de esa transformación que lo convirtieron en el soldado de élite que actualmente era: las demoliciones indiscriminadas en las calles de Veblensk, la persecución incesante en los muelles de Vratska, los días de entrenamiento en los que tuvo que comer hasta lo impensado, su primer asesinato. Todo lo acontecido lo fue moldeando paulatinamente, o, mejor dicho, alejando de quién fue en un principio, aquél muchacho que confiaba firmemente en la solidez de las reglas o las leyes humanas, para desembocar en un hombre sin remordimientos ni vacilaciones a pesar de la multitud de enemigos abatidos y de las cicatrices que condecoran su cuerpo. Entonces, a esas objeciones, que en otro tiempo ensordecían como sirenas de emergencia y ahora tan sólo incomodaban como zumbido de mosquito, comenzó sencillamente a ignorarlas u omitirlas con estímulos más llamativos como las detonaciones de su glock 17. Pero no siempre conseguía ahogarlas del todo, y por un resquicio recóndito de su consciencia lograba filtrarse una pregunta que engendraba una polémica que al impactar en diversos aspectos sobre su conducta podría, en un descuido, desmoronar las certezas primordiales que sostienen su actitud sobre los encuentros bélicos. Por lo que en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad pasajera apelaba al trato fraternal con sus colegas o a la rutina protectora del entrenamiento, ya que como los recuerdos sus obsesiones emergían activadas sorpresivamente por algún estímulo y comprometían su estado de ánimo, amenazando con destruir la nueva esencia de su carácter. Y esa latente inestabilidad, que tal vez sea su peor enemigo y que lo acecha de manera constante, es posible que haya sido el combustible que lo impulsó a arrastrar el último paso en cada una de las operaciones. Siempre cuestionando los métodos y la finalidad de la misión con el rigor de un ajedrecista o la frialdad de un matemático. En ocasiones, promoviendo espontáneamente, en medio del proceso, modificaciones abruptas o alternativas excéntricas. A veces para evitar futuras noches de insomnio, disminuyendo el número de bajas neutrales al conflicto, o para proteger la salud de sus colegas, subordinando, en todos los casos, la eficacia ejecutoria de la misión a la preservación de la vida. Sin dejar de lograr, salvo en casos aislados, un rendimiento que dejase un modelo a seguir casi insuperable para las camadas sucesoras.

Presionó el interruptor de la recámara y atrapó el cargador con la palma de su mano izquierda. Hurgó con su dedo el interior del arma y, por último, apuntó hacia un lugar seguro y disparó con la finalidad de verificar que efectivamente se encontraba descargada por completo. Una bala regazada que haya escapado al control de desarme ha perjudicado, según su historia particular y la de la comunidad armamentística, con sucesos que van desde accidentes de ligera gravedad hasta tragedias irreversibles. Personalmente, una bala representaba una unidad de oportunidad. Una posibilidad de extender su vida. Cada vez que eliminaba a un enemigo, sentía que había dado un paso importante para seguir con vida. Le daba seguridad y sosiego, y alimentaba de cierta manera su ego la destreza con la que lograba resolver las encrucijadas que ponían en un brete a su existencia. Prefería enfocarse en ese lado de la cuestión, evadir aunque sea superficialmente el hecho de que para mantener su expectativa de vida en el combate requería del asesinato de personas tan abnegadas y tan mezquinas como él cuya única diferencia que los distinguía era todo lo que implicaban sus respectivas banderas. Y de inmediato, al presentarse el lado oscuro de la cuestión, se concentró a apuntar con el arma, como si esa reducida y profunda perspectiva pudiera ofrecerle una respuesta inédita, o un refugio desconocido, que lo proteja de esa insalvable aporía. Como siempre se conformaba con escapar de esa compleja problemática, que después de todo no estaba capacitado para resolver. Nunca podría responder con certeza si la guerra lo puso un poco loco, o si lo estuvo desde un principio. Pero si se inclinaba a creer que no iban a la guerra únicamente las personas que estuviesen predestinadas a enloquecer y cometer asesinatos. Sino que el hombre común y corriente, si las circunstancias se lo impusiesen es totalmente idóneo para cometer semejante barbaridad. Entonces se consolaba con la idea de que hizo lo que hubiera hecho cualquier otro en su posición, sólo que con mayor eficacia. Pero no estaba seguro de si esa efectividad obedecía a una virtud de su raciocinio o a un rasgo de su faceta salvaje. No sabía si era soldado de elite por ser mejor hombre o mejor bestia. Distinción que aún le resultaba ardua de efectuar cuando intentaba descubrir si era buen civil gracias a los lineamientos de su aparato lógico o de su sistema intuitivo. Aunque si sabía por experiencia que en esa amalgama, que conformaban su ser racional y su ser intuitivo, se constituía, a pesar de todo, una armoniosa conducta acorde a los mandatos que exige la sociedad. Y en esa verdad, apostaba todas sus justificaciones y objetivos, con la confianza que le fueron forjando sus vivencias en las que ha convivido y combatido con sus pares.

Continuó desmantelando la Glock 17, quitando el cañón y la placa de cubierta de la culata, separando con cuidado los resortes, pernos de presión y pequeñas piezas de bloqueo, de la misma manera que clasificaba y desglosaba sus recuerdos. Siempre manifestando una tendencia hacia el placer y confort, aunque sin reprimir del todo los recuerdos que comprometían una reunión de emociones entrecruzadas. Permanecían en él, con la tenacidad de un tatuaje ubicado en una parte del cuerpo poco accesible a la vista pero que inevitablemente algún día volvía a visualizar. Definitivamente lo peor pertenecía a la perdida de sus colegas. A las bajas que representaban algo más que un simple integrante y una relativa desventaja temporal ante el ejército enemigo. La manera en que murieron esas personas, dejando huérfanos y viudas, y la contingencia ambigua que la englobada, lo dejaban exhausto de tanta reflexión. Siempre volvía sobre sus pasos e imaginaba otra forma en la podrían haberse comportado para evitar ese lamentable desenlace o si, realmente, esa maniobra especulativa solo sería a lo sumo un desvío provisorio que demore la llegada hacia el mismo destino. Al menos, ante esa segunda posibilidad podía quitarse la responsabilidad de haber obrado negligentemente, y conducido su comportamiento hacia la muerte de sus colegas. Y luego de presenciar diversos funerales a lo largo de su trayectoria armamentística, de lamentarse y sobreponerse a ellos, parecía que había encontrado en Salomón un compañero capaz de mantener el mismo ritmo, de poseer la resistencia y habilidad suficientes para sobrevivir, batalla tras batalla, a las coyunturas del combate. Pero una emboscada al regreso de una operación de control, tomó al equipo desprevenido y cuando, más o menos, llegaron a prepararse dos explosiones acomodaron el rumbo de la victoria a favor de los rebeldes.

- ¿Sargento Kellar? Me envía el teniente Sydney- se introdujo un hombre alto y pálido, vestido de uniforme.  
- ¿Qué quiere, Cabo? – le habló sin levantarse luego de observar su jerarquía.  
- Se sabe que no acudió a la asistencia médica ni a la psicológica luego del incidente-  
El control médico siempre le resultó una molestia, en cuánto podía trataba de evitarlo. Realmente no estaba herido más que por unos rasguños y la mala sangre que le causó la situación. Y el psicólogo no iba a poder solucionar todo el embrollo que tenía en la cabeza.  
- Estoy bien…- se limitó a responder, sucintamente- ¿Eso es todo?  
- No. Se confirmó la defunción del Sargento Salomón. Ocurrió hace unas horas.  
No hubo sorpresa en la noticia. Todos sabían la gravedad de las heridas que poseía, era solo cuestión de tiempo, de cuánta terquedad no había salido por sus venas. Desde su primer día, Jack, pensó en abandonar el ejército. Arriesgar su vida en cada operación le parecía demasiado peligroso pero a medida que fueron transcurriendo y teniendo éxito en las mismas llegó a tener la ilusión de que era intocable. Sólo luego del incidente en el que Salomón, alguien a quien consideraba de su nivel, fue herido mortalmente se renovaron sus miedos. Y otra vez, estuvo merodeando durante todo ese tiempo en su cabeza la posibilidad de retirarse.  
- Está bien, era esperable. Aguantó bastante igual- dijo suavemente y se dirigió hacia la salida.  
El Cabo observó la Glock 17, sobre la tabla ubicada en uno de los tantos cubículos de la sala de tiro, totalmente desarmada en muchísimas piezas pero en orden, como si fuera un rompecabezas con cada pieza en su correspondiente lugar, pero separadas por centímetros de distancia.  
- Sargento, ¿qué hago con el revolver? ¿Lo guardo en su casillero o lo dejo así?  
Jack Kellar siguió caminando lentamente y sin darse vuelta le respondió:  
- Me da igual…


End file.
